The Broken Hunter
by amanda.goddard.982
Summary: How will the Winchesters act when Dean's adopted daughter, Alex, makes a return. Please read the first two before this one, their names are. The Young Hunter and The Lost Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself as I looked in the mirror. I glared at the black orbs staring back at me, the things that I hated so much. I'd barely pulled myself out of hell and thought I wanted to go home, I knew I needed to control my demon side. I'd been in the pit for almost two years' earth time, and I'd only lasted half a month on the rack before I turned. Since I went down with my whole body I came back with my whole body, I was hoping I could convince the brother's I still had human in me, even though I knew it wasn't true.

I shot my head up hearing someone flush the toilet in a nearby stall and left the bathroom, walking back into the main area of the gas station. I tried to keep my head down, people would freak if they saw me. As I was looking down I didn't see the man in a long black trench coat step directly in front of me. I jumped when I slammed into him. I looked up and swallowed back a lump at who it was. "Crowley." I mumbled.

"How's my little escapee." He said grabbing my chin and tilting it up to look at him. "And I was just about to promote you." He said tisking. If I had been human I wouldn't have been scared of him, but he was the king of hell and right now I was under his control. One flick of the wrist and I would cease to exist. "You could've had Alistair's position, you were so good at it."

I just closed my eyes. "Look, you and I both know I wasn't cut out for this. I'm weak and have a very low pain tolerance, do you really want me on your-" I never finished my sentence, Crowley grabbed my neck and threw me across the room causing the people to panic. He just ignored them though and advanced on me. "Please, if you just let me go it'll be like I was never there." I said standing up wincing.

Crowley shrugged lifting me up. "The issue is, I like you." He said annoyed. "So I can't kill you and neither can I let you go." He said and shook his head tisking once again. "Also, you were good at your job, you still will be." He said and dropped me. "That's why I'm going to let you go back to the Winchester's and live your merry life, if you do the jobs I give you on the side. Can you handle that?" I nodded silently as he vanished. I took a deep breath and looked at the terrified eyes pointed in my direction. I didn't say anything but just stood up and walked out the door, I'd known he would find me, I just didn't realize how quickly.

It was a long walk to the Bunker but I made it in two days' time. I also learned some interesting things. I needed sleep, I needed food, water, and I didn't have the super strength like most. I ended up deciding it was due to the fact that I still had my body. Once I reached the big iron door, I realized how hard it was going to be to fake humanity. I just took a deep breath and put my hands on the iron bars wincing as my skin started to burn and sizzle. I turned it the right amount of times and then finally it creaked open. I looked down at my next challenge to conquer, the devil's trap. I took a step trying to go around but ended up losing my balance and falling right smack in the middle of it. "S***!"

It was almost an hour and a half later whenever one of the Winchesters walked through the hallway. I was thankful that it was Sam. "Alex?" He asked instantly pulling out his demon knife. I flinched at the sight of it. "Alex, is that you?"

I nodded looking down. "Hey Sam." Whelp, there went my whole trying to convince him I'm human. "Could you uh, let me out?" I asked hopeful using my best puppy eyes. I took a deep breath trying not to panic, if it had been Dean I would've been dead already, but it was Sam and there was still a chance I could live. "It's me, I swear." I said.

"Yes, but even if it is you..." He trailed off pointing at the symbol. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "I can't let you out." He was clearly taking this situation way more seriously than I was. "Not until I get Dean so we can decide to either, purify you, let you go, or kill you." Those last words were ominous for me. I took a deep breath and nodded trying to stay calm. "I'll be back, stay put." He said and awkwardly walked around me. I wasn't surprised that he wasn't surprised that I was back.

"Hands up." I sat up and looked at Dean who had his sawed off, which was most likely filled with salt. I lifted my hands complying. "I'm going to let you out, but you aren't going to run, you aren't going to speak, and you are going to walk with your back against my gun. He said and reached down scraping off some of the paint. I felt Sam grab my shoulder tightly and let him lead me until I was in front of Dean, that's when I felt the hard press of a gun.

I sucked in a deep breath and walked into the dank dungeon area. I hated it, I instantly felt trapped with all of the iron and sigils. "Alright take a seat." Dean said pushing me into an iron chair that burned the back of my legs and bare arms. "Cuffs." Dean said and Sam rapped them around my wrists.

"So you will sit tight here, while we go extract some blood and then we can get to work purifying you." Sam said as they walked out of the door all love that they once had for me gone. I shouldn't have felt sad about it but I did, it hurt.

"Good to see you Dad, I missed you." I mumbled under my breath at the iron door that was blocking off all light. I felt a bitter tear roll down my cheek as I pushed back the unwanted emotion. I decided then I wouldn't struggle, no matter how much the purification hurt, I was going to be human again.

 **This is the third and last story to the Alex Choronicles! It took a long time but it is finally finished and I am relieved! I hope you all enjoy this one! It isn't quite as fast paced as the other two but I think that may be better. Please tell me what you think about it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know how much time had passed before the brothers came back into my cell room wheeling a tray. "Alright, let's get this done as fast as possible." Dean said and picked up one of the vial. Sam started reading something Latin that made my brain pound against my skull. I hissed in irritation beginning to struggle. Dean splashed holy water on me before stabbing the needle into my vein and forcing the blood into my system.

I screamed out growling, it wasn't that the blood necessarily hurt, it just felt wrong. "Jerk." I mumbled once the pain had ceased. We did three doses that day and that was all, apparently I could only handle so much being injected inside of me at once.

One of the boys was constantly with me, watching me with boring eyes. It was Sam's turn whenever I learned I couldn't escape the inevitable. I hadn't been sure how this whole process worked since the Winchesters never taught me, but I after eighteen doses, I guessed something was wrong. "Let her go Sam." Dean said walking swiftly into the room.

My head shot up completely confused. "What?" Sam asked standing up, but making no effort to help me out of the chair. "You can't be serious." He mumbled. I was scared, because if the purification wasn't working that meant that they'd probably shoot me.

"No, not yet at least, I called Cas and he's upstairs waiting. I explained to him what happened and he wants to take a look at her before we do anything stupid." Dean said. He kept the cuffs on me but lifted me from the chair. "Behave." He warned and grabbed the back of my neck. I nodded my consent and complied as they led me up the stairs and into the main living area of the bunker.

"Alex." Castiel whispered in despair as I walked into the room. I knew that he was seeing what my soul looked like, something not even I could tell with the naked eye. He looked so sad, worried, even for me. That was the reaction I had expected from the brother's and definitely not what I expected from the angel. "I'm going to see why purifying you isn't working." He said and then stuck his hand in my stomach.

I screamed out in a non human tone my whole body thrashing, rejecting the holy being that was now inside of me. My vision blacked out and I lost all sense of time. I honestly thought that it'd been hours but when I felt that intrusive being leave my body I realized it could have only been a minute at the most. I took a deep breath and doubled over in the aftershocks. Cas only just looked at me and said. "I'm trying again." He said and then the pain was back, that time I passed out completely.

When I came to I was on the couch, still in shackles. The two men and angel were sitting at the table. "We can't just let her go." Dean said standing up, he was currently waving the demon knife around. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were debating whether or not to kill me. I swallowed back fear, the fact that Dean wanted to kill me was crushing.

"Well I'm not going to stab her!" Sam snapped back. "Cas are you absolutely sure there is no way to change her?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Castiel shook his hand and stood. I watched as he paced and Dean fiddled with the knife for a good five minutes. After the eight minute mark I finally stood up taking a deep breath.

"Stab me." I said flat out. It hurt but Dean was right, I'd barely been out of hell for twenty-four hours. I didn't know if I would become violent or not. "Dean's right we need keep me from doing something bad." I said walking towards them. I stumbled on the chains and went to fall, Dean caught me quickly helped me regain my balance.

"The fact that she is going to let you stab her shows she isn't pure evil." Castiel pointed out his voice covered in hope. "I suggest we just keep her alive and unlocked but under strict watch." Cas said and walked over to me leaning down. "You will get darkness in your heart, and it will get hard, but if you want to stay out than you have to learn to control it."

I nodded. "Yes, I'll try." I promised and held out my hands hopeful. "Now that we have that settled can we please get these stupid things off of me." I said a little irritated. Dean nodded and grabbed a key unlocking all of the shackles. I rubbed my burned wrists, my bones were starting to show through. "I don't think you all realize how badly that shit stings." I says as my skin and muscle started to mold together.

Dean looked up at me. "Alex, I'm sorry." He said and took a drink from his beer. I smiled at him and gave him a short hug. "It's my fault that you're a demon, my fault that you ended up in hell, my fault that you were in the path of Azazel in the first place." He said and handing me a drink.

"For now let's just pretend that the last two years haven't gone by." I said and raised up the bottle. "Let's just appreciate the fact that I am back." I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been four days since I'd arrived back at the bunker and the only things that betrayed my corroded soul was my inability to touch half of the things in the building, my temper, and inability to control my black eyes. "Did you learn nothing in hell?" Dean snapped as he threw me on the floor once again. "I still can't figure out why you didn't get any of the juice that most of the demons get." He said lifting me off of the ground.

I brushed myself off and growled in frustration. "I don't know!" I snapped walking outside of the wrestling area and getting a cold drink of water. "And no I didn't learn anything! I was to busy gutting people." I spat out, my voice filled with venom. "It wasn't exactly a happy time for me." I said and flicked water on my face.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "You enjoyed it, I know because I was in that same position, and I know that you did in fact enjoy it." He snarled at me losing his patience. Yes, it was good to be back and be with my father, but since I was demon and more durable in the feelings side he was harsh. "Now, I want you to use that, you learned how to torture people not just with knives and chains but with all aspects."

"Dean, I don't want to torture you!" I finally snapped. "I was bad in hell, I was good, so good that I had Alistair's job within just two years." I said standing on my tip-toes to look him in the eyes. "What if I enjoy it?"

He rolled his eyes and laid a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine, if you go crazy we'll just lock you up." He said and smirked stepping back and squaring off. I may have been back in the ring, but I still had my water so I set it down and got in the position that he'd taught me years ago. "Let's do this." He said flashing teeth. That's when I realized he liked the fact that we could at it like this, before I was fragile and weak, he had to be careful.

I felt a solid punch to my gut and I jumped back a few feet. It hurt like a bitch and reminded me that I needed to pay attention. I dodged another punch and caught his leg as he went for a body kick. I knew better than to try to use my muscles and over power him, so I needed to out-maneuver him. I held on tight to his leg and ran underneath him causing him to fall on his back. I kicked him in the ribs and put my boot on his neck. He didn't look scared.

Next thing I was on the floor blocking hit after hit, it was no longer a sparring match. I shoved my knee up hitting him right in the crotch. He gasped for air and stumbled up letting me on my feet also. I spit blood out of my mouth and bit my lip. "You have enough?" I taunted him. He glared at me and ran at me in a fit of rage, I'd pissed him off big time. I side stepped easily and slammed my elbow into his back, right on a pressure point.

Dean growled, now unable to twist his upper half. I ran at him giving him a good opening for a punch and when he swung I ducked down, punching another nerve. He shook his arm turning to me. "What the hell was that! I can hardly feel my arm now!" He shouted. I'd won my first fight against Dean, and it'd be a lie if I said it didn't feel good, because it felt damn amazing.

"It's a technique I learned in hell of course." I said and grabbed my water again pouring it down my now sweaty body. "It jacks with your nervous system, and while it doesn't completely immobalize you, it makes it a lot harder to fight." I explained and walked towards the exit. At the same moment Dean's phone started ringing. I heard renegade by Styx playing, my favorite song, and definately not Dean's favorite.

"Hey Ben." He said. Ben said something for quite a while on the other line, and the more he talked the bigger Dean's eyes got. "Right, we'll be over there soon, we're leaving right now." He said rushed and ran over to me shoving me out of the room and into where Sam was sitting on his laptop. "Sam, we're headed over to Lisa's apparently someone accused her of child abuse and they are trying to take Ben." He explained and grabbed the keys. "We're taking him and he will stay here until they figure things out."

I grabbed some food and water from the fridge and followed Dean out the door, Sam was just seconds behind me carrying his laptop with him. I got in the back of the Impala and took out my phone, it was four thirty in the afternoon, I'd bet we'd make the seven hour drive in five. After driving for a while with the radio station blaring I cleared my throat. "Do they know I'm back?" I asked picking at my nail polish.

Sam looked back at me and smiled simpathetically. "Yes, we also explained about the black eyes thing." He said. I opened some beef jerky and tore off a bite, suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. "Don't worry they don't think any less of you."

"You don't know that for sure." I said and closed the jerky package. "I lost Shadow." I said suddenly. "Crowley took him away from me, he's just another hell hound now, under the control of some random demon, being forced to kill people." I said as I looked out the window, I missed seeing his black fur streak by.

"Don't you even think about it." Dean snapped. Sam smacked him on the arm giving him a confused look. "Oh, don't tell me you couldn't hear it in her voice she wants to go after him, she wants to be human, and doesn't want Ben to think badly of her! All of those things spell disaster!" He snapped. Sam didn't reply and neither did I.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had me and Sam wait in the car while he ran inside and helped Ben get his stuff. Dean had him outside and in the vehicle in ten minutes, I wondered where Lisa was but didn't see her. Ben was sitting beside me and was being awfully quiet during the ride home. I ended up falling asleep and when I woke up again we were getting close to our town, probably about an hour out. "I thought demons weren't supposed to sleep." Ben said.

I bit my lip rubbing my eyes. "I'm a little different, I think it's because I have my own body." I explained. Ben shrugged and looked back out the window. Dean had the radio on again and while it was a good song I just wasn't in the mood to rock out at the moment. Once we got to the house I showed Ben his room and turned the light on.

"I'll tell you what Dean and Sam told me, it ain't much but you can decorate it how you want." I said. Ben nodded and set his stuff down before turning to me. "What is it?" I asked sensing something was wrong. He shifted his feet for a bit and opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again this time finally saying something.

"When Dean said told us that you had died I didn't know how to react." He said puffing up his chest. "I know we share a dad and that's really weird, but we aren't blood related." He said begining to ramble. I couldn't help but smirk and shake me head. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out." He finally said.

I looked up at him. "Yes, but I'm a demon, Ben, and that will make a difference." I said before kissing him on his cheek. "Goodnight Ben, we can date but you need to understand that I am a hunter and a demon both." He opened his mouth again but I walked out the door shaking my head. I went to my room and flopped on my bed breathing in a sigh of relief. I fell asleep with only one last worry, how would Dean handle it.

The next morning I walked down the stairs to see Ben already sitting at the table eating cerial. "Sam and Dean awake?" I asked grabbing myself a poptart. Ben swallowed and looked up at me expectantly. "Look, I'm a hunter and a demon, it's a potent mix." I started. "I like to move fast and get pissed off a lot." I blamed my bluntness on me being a demon but in reality it probably wasn't.

Ben stood up and walked over to me. I was waiting for the rejection but it never came. "I think taking things a little slower will be better, since you are a demon and all." He said chuckling. I frowned but nodded my consent, the whole thing felt a lot like a business deal. I finished with my breakfast and headed into the training area."Can I spar with you?" He asked. "Dean won't ever let me."

I nodded and sqaured off in the same arena me and Dean had been in just the day before. "We'll take this slow for now, only stragetic moves that the other knows to deflect, no actual hits." I said not wanting hurt him. He nodded his head yes and sqaured off. It was slow just like I said, and at first he was sloppy and unsure but got used to it after about twenty minutes.

"Lets take it up a notch?" Ben asked during our short break. "I think I can handle an actual sparring match, as long as you don't demon out on me." He said with a smile. I nodded and laid down looking up at the glaring lights on the ceiling, sometimes I missed the sun. Dean and Sam always had me locked away in the stupid bunker, even before my trip to hell. It was lonely and frustrating, so it was nice to have Ben there.

I stood up again jumping from foot to foot shaking my arms. "C'mon tough guy." I said raising my eyebrows. He stood up warily and squared off after I did. I was the first one to come at him. He blocked me but his footing made him stumble a little. I kicked his legs lightly making him fall to the ground, I helped him back up and rolled my eyes. "Maybe we should wait a while."

Ben nodded silently and went to the bench pouting. Dean walked in a second later and took in the scene in front of him. "She kick your ass?" He asked a smirk painted across his face. "Maybe you should take some lessons from me before taking her on, she doesn't teach, she just fights." He said tossing him a water bottle from the mini fridge. "I thought you two would be down here since the kitchen and living room were empty."

I nodded. "He asked me to spar so I did." I explained hopping down to where Dean was. "You think I could take a trip out of the bunker soon?" I asked nicely. "I've been such a good girl." I said poutingly.

Dean frowned. "No way." Sam said walking into the room. "You are supposed be dead and what will happen if Crowley comes?" He asked. "He's the king of hell and can't be happy with the fact that one his own is hanging around the Winchesters." Sam said. "Only he is allowed to do that." My eyes narrowed but I didn't argue, I didn't want back in those damned chains.

"Yes sir." I mumbled slumping down. "Now I'm gonna go read up on some stuff." I said my detest not hidden as I stormed past the brothers. I wasn't an animal I wasn't some beast! I almost wanted to say I was still human but that was wrong and that made me hate myself. My vision went black and I felt the world begin to spin, I dropped to my knees and held my head blocking out the sickening sensation of Crowley's call of anger.

 **Thank you for all of the reviews! It really does mean a lot to me to hear good things about my writing! I am planning on writing another supernatural fanfiction and would love to hear any promps people can come up with! I hope you enjoy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for a late post on that last one, there have been some stressful family issues going on. But I posted it! And happy Thanksgiving, I'm posting two for anyone whose reading as a special holiday treat.**

It'd been around two months since Ben had moved in with us, and we still hadn't gotten any word from his mom. I had had two outbursts both fights between me and Ben, both times I'd spent twenty four hours in what I called the dungeon. I had just been let go and was pouting in my room listening to music and reading a normal text book, even if I couldn't go to school, the brothers still made me learn.

"Hey." Ben said grinning the door frame. I took the earbuds out and looked up at him waiting to say what he wanted. "I can get you out." I sat up straighter intrueged. "I'll scratch out the demon traps and open the door for you, there's some street races going on tonight and I thought you'd want to go." Ben had started school at the public school here in town and had started hanging around the wrong crowd. I loved it.

"Yah, but when, the boys are up pretty late?" I asked shutting the door after he walked all the way in, we'd both be in big trouble if Dean and Sam heard this converstation. "I mean they'vve been keeping close tabs on me since I got sprung." I said referring to my escape from hell. "Plus if I'm going to the races I want to race." I said.

He frowned. "Well I can't help with the racing thing, but I do know that Dean locks himself in his room around one A.M. We can head out then and not miss to much of the party." Ben said sititng on the edge of my bed. I leaned down and kissed him lightly.

"You are amazing!" I said and jumped up to my closet, digging through it. "I never got to go to the street races in my town, I was too young, so what the hell should I wear?" I asked turning back to him. He tapped his finger against he thigh shrugging. "I'm guessing the usual for girls is slutty and tasteless, if your silence tells me anything." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Yah, but I don't expect you to wear that." He said and laid down stretching. "While you figure out the look you're going to go for I'm going to go see what we currently have in the fridge." Ben said standing up. "Remember, one." He said before closing the door behind him.

At one o'clock I creaked my door open and winced at the loud sound. I had on a miniskirt, pink tights, and a black tank top, the look was topped off with my leather boots and jacket. I walked as swiftly and quietly as I could until I finally reached the main set of stairs. "Alex." I jumped twenty feet when Ben whispered my name from right beside me. He chuckled and shook his head, I couldn't really see what he was wearing due to the fact that it was almost pitch black in the bunker.

"You ready?" I asked, I saw Ben nod and lead me towards the exit, he scratched out the sigils as we went and eventually opened the big iron door that led to the open air. "So we're walking?" I asked. I heard Ben jingle a pair of keys and my head shot towards him. "How'd you get those?"

"I stole them." He said smirking. "Don't worry they aren't to the Impala, they're to the old Ford that's sitting out in the field, apparently it was Sam's vehicle at one point in time." Ben said and led me over to the vehicle. "You said you wanted to race, and now you can." We unlocked the vehicle and climbed inside, I let him drive us to the actual location since I didn't know where it was at, but I did make it clear that I'd be the one racing.

We pulled up to an abandoned, private air-strip that was full of different colors and kinds of vehicles, with the same station blaring throughout the area. "It's fairly big." I noticed as Ben found us a place to park. I stepped out and grinned, it wasn't anything like in a movie, but it was pretty cool, there were probably about thirty cars there. At the time none of them were racing but I did notice everyone was gathering around this big, noticeable truck.

"That looks like a good place to start." Ben said pointing at it. I nodded and walked towards it. Once we got closer I almost laughed in glee, it was Boo, the drug dealer. "You know him?" Ben asked nodding his head towards him.

"Yah, I uh, went through a rough patch right before Alistair sent me down under, During all of that Boo gave me some weed." I said and shoved my way towards him. "Yo! Boo!" I called reaching my hand up towards him. He grabbed it and pulled me into the bed of the truck. Ben climbed up after me. "Boo, meet my new boyfriend, Ben." I said stepping out of the way so they could casually shake hands.

"I thought you were dead! I mean, you disappear with your dad and then you end up on every wanted poster in the mid-west and then you just disappeared!" He said and hugged me. Ben shifted his feet awkwardly. "So what are you doin' here?" Boo asked stepping back.

"I want a race, and it seems you are the guy to go to." I said grabbing Ben's hand and holding it for reassurance, sometimes guys could be even more dramatic than girls.

"I can do that, you'll have to race for a pink slip if you don't got any money." He said with a frown.

"Don't worry about it no one will ever notice if my rides missing." I said and winked. "Sign me up I barely get out of the house anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

Ben gave me a kiss and looked at me worriedly as I stepped up to my car that was now on the air strip which was used as a race track. "Be careful, okay." He said stress making every inch of his body tense.

"Don't worry." I said and flashed my demon eyes. "I'm not human remember? They wont even have a chance." I said and got in the car buckling up. Even though I was a demon my body was still affected by the alcohol so I'd stayed away from it most of the night. If I lost, then me and Ben would have to start walking if we wanted any sleep, but if I won than we'd stay and celebrate.

The other vehicle matched mine on the line and I revved the engine. I could feel my pulse quicken as teenage girl walked inbetween the cars. She raised a bandana and flung it towards my vehicle. "Ready!" I nodded my head. She looked to the other car and asked the same question. I guessed that the other person said yes when she through the piece of cloth on the ground.

Just like that we were off. I sped up in front of the other vehicle and within ten seconds I had won. "Dammit!" The kid said stepping out of the little sports car, it looked nice and since I couldn't keep it, I supposed I could always sell it. "Keys, and slip." He said walking over and handing them to me. A crowd had gathered around us and Ben ran up grinning ear to ear.

I turned and kissed him rapping my arms around him, the crowd aww'd. "I won!" I said jumping up and down. "Lets celebrate, we can stick around and have some drinks." I begged him with my puppy eyes. Ben sighed and shifted his feet before finally nodding his. We ran into the rest of the crowd towards where people had booze and there was a lot of dancing.

Within an hour and a half in I was already wasted and was loving every second. I was dancing against some stranger who seemed to be around my age, we were having a good time until my boyfriend, whom I had momentarily forgotten I had, walked up. "Alex, we should go, if you drink to much you could out of control." Ben said looking a little worried, it was the umpteenth time he'd given me that look and I was getting really annoyed by it.

"I'm going to be fine, I fell wonderful!" I said as he dragged me away from the dancing teenagers. "Look, I have the eyes all under control." I said and flashed him my blacks. I took a deep breath. "I'll be okay Ben you have stop worrying about me."

He shook his head, making my good mood disappear. "No, Alex, we are done!" He snapped and grabbed my arm, softly dragging me towards the car, I'd already sold the other one for a large sum of money. "C'mon, the brothers will notice that we are gone."

I yanked away from him, Ben turned around giving me a harsh look. That was the last straw, the way he was condescending and patronizing me threw me over the edge. I slammed him against the car and growled, I saw blood drip down his forehead but I didn't care. I leaned in close to him. "Don't tell me what to do." I snarled before shoving him to the ground and kicking him.

"Alex!" I froze, Ben looked up at me his eyes full of pain. I closed my eyes and opened them, feeling the black disappear, weird I didn't remember my eyes turning. "Please stop." He begged standing up, he was still a wimp but his training made him more physically durable. "We can go home." He said. I nodded looking down tears stinging my eyes. "I'll drive." He said and got in the driver's side.

When we walked back into the bunker there were two large men standing in the middle of the kitchen with very pissed faces. "Where the hell were you two?" Dean asked. I heard Ben gulped, I rolled my eyes, trying to get passed them. I felt iron snap around my skin before I could get passed. "You aren't getting out of this one." Dean said.

"It was my fault, I wanted to get her out to go to the races, we went she won, we both drank, she got drunk." Ben said quickly summing up the night. "I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry."

"Hell yes you are!" Dean snapped and shoved me down in a chair, I hissed in pain, the chair was laced in salt, they'd planned on me coming back. They'd planned on me coming back, and they planned on doing more to me this time, other than locking me away. It was my time to gulp in fear.

"Why are you beat up?" Sam asked Ben, he must've been mad too because he didn't do anything to comfort the two of us. "Did you get in a fight?" He asked.

"I did it." I said looking at the ceiling, a second later I felt a sharp slap to my face and I fell out of the chair hitting the floor. "Dean I'm sorry, I was drunk and angry." I said a stupid tear hitting the ground. "I didn't mean to hurt him." The sudden realization that I hurt one of the few friends I had hit me like a brick. The boys were right, I needed to be put down.

"Sam, take Ben to his room, I'm taking Alex downstairs." Dean said. He was done with me, done pretending that I was still his daughter, I'd hurt his son and it would be the end to our friendship. Dean dragged my down the steps. "I'm going to do things to you that you haven't even seen in hell." Dean said while chaining me spred eagle against Iron rods. "You weren't Alistair's only apprentice."

Dean took out the demon knife and that's when I knew it'd be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean really did a number on me, Sam was afraid that he was going to end up killing me so he called Cas. Eventually they got him off of me, and me down from the wall. I was recooperating in my bed whenever Ben walked in. My stomach jumped up into my throat the moment I saw him. "Ben." I whispered those dammned tears returning again. "You should've let him kill me."

Ben frowned deeply and walked over, brushing the hair from my face and lightly touching my slow healing wounds. "You made a mistake, got a little out of control, is that really such a big deal?" He said and kissed my cheek. "Dean has calmed down, he's still angry, but he isn't going to attack you the second he sees you."

"Yah?" I asked knowing that I shouldn't get to hopeful. "I'm guessing I will be stuck in this hell hole." I said turning away from him. I wanted to hunt, I wanted to fight, I wanted to show Dean that I was still me. He was still my father and I still loved him. I had all of my memories and emotions, just because I had a temper and black eyes didn't mean that I was evil.

"No, they all decided that keeping you cooped up was part of the issue." Ben started. "I have a couple of weeks of training with Dean and then we are all going to go hunting." Ben was practically jumping up and down now. "Finally, I've been dieing to hunt ever since Dean married my mom." He said pulling some cream out of his pocket and gently rubbing it over some markings on my face. "We can hunt together."

I grinned. "Whose training you?" I asked curious. Ben sat back a grin planted on his face, "You and Dean mainly." I smiled back at him and decided not to let him know that it was going to be very very hard, and that me and Dean would not be easy teachters. "He wants to see you now." Ben said frowning now. "I'm coming with you."

I got out of the bed letting outa hiss of pain. I felt like I was back in hell, my whole body feeling like it was on fire. Ben walked over his hands hovering over me, I knew he wanted to help me, but knew that it would probably piss me off... which it would. I slowly made my way down the hall and taking two lefts to the second door on the right, Dean's door. I knocked politely and stepped back.

"Alex." Dean said opening the door, I didn't realize how freaked out be the next time I saw him. Images of him cutting me and laughing flashed into my mind. I didn't want my memories of him to be that, I wanted them to be of him rescuing me from the perv at the farm, or running to me worried after I made it past the kids in the feild, or whenever I was being dragged to hell by Alistair. Instead the images of him torturing were taking over. "We need to talk alone."

My stomach dropped but I closed the door anyways. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked, half of me hoped the inevitable, that Dean would hug me and say he was sorry. Tht didn't happen of course.

"It's about Ben's new training that I'm sure you've heard about by now." Dean said, I stayed quiet. "I want you to train him physically, I want you to show him what it's like to fight something that isn't human." Dean's words stung me, he just kept reminding me that I would never be the daughter he once had. "I don't want you to put him in the hospital but keep him on his toes, suprise attacks, and such. You may have a few one on one sessions so he doesn't suspect you, but other than that I don't want you getting intimate."

I nodded my head. "Message recieved." I snapped. "Anything else." As I said that last sentence I was already half way out the door. Dean suddenly shut the door making me jump and turn back towards him.

"Cas is in the middle of getting an artifact from Crowley that will keep you close to us, and will keep you from losing control." Dean said looking at his half way packed bags. "So just watch yourself." He warned. "And pack quickly, me and Sammy are almost ready."

Ten minutes later I was waiting silently next to Ben in the kitchen. He was wearing a brand new chain necklace with an anit-demon symbol on it. It didn't make me burst into flames of course but it definately made me uncomfortable. Finally Dean came down the stairs with his duffle bag Sam was right behind him. "We are taking two vehicles, Ben you are coming with me in the Impala, Alex you are going to ride with Sam in his newest car."

Ben looked at me and smiled softly, I didn't return the gesture and just walked along side Sam. He was tense, but definately not as bad as his brother. Just as we walked out of the bunker my gut twisted, someone was summoning me, and I knew exactly who it was. "Sam, do you think we could make a quick stop, I need to pee." I said after we were in the car and driving out of the driveway.

"Why didn't you go in the house?" He asked just mildly annoyed. "Never mind, you cant walk through half of the house anyways." He said and turned his signal on and turned into a gas station. "I need gas anyways, you hurry up." He paused when I opened the door. "I'll come in with you."

I nodded and walked inside of the very crappy store and booked it for the restrooms. After shoving my way into the girls bathroom, I grabbed the first and only girl in there with me and slit her throat.


	8. Chapter 8

I held the girls neck over the sink and watched as the blood pooled. I ignored the guilt twisting in my gut and began to chant the verses I'd learned in hell. "What do you want?" I snapped not even trying to be respectful to the king.

"You should thank me for interrupting your little trip because I am warning you about the Winchesters." Crowley's voice said coming through the blood. It was a weird feeling, that I couldn't explain if I tried, but his voice was commanding, and willed me to listen.

"I'm sorry, but Dean already told me about the artifact thingy or whatever." I said rolling my black eyes. "So if you would just leave me alone..."

"Don't get snippidy with me, I could have your little pet killed and throw you in with my meanest and baddest." Crowley said. "And if Dean has told you about the very lethal properties, the voodoo doll I am currently making has then I will just let you go."

"Wait!" I snapped glancing at the clock, I didn't have time for this. "You know what, why don't you pick up your phone and text me so we can continue this without Moose waiting just outside the door." I snapped and walked out of the door, not opening it wide enough for Sam to see the girl I'd killed lieing on the floor.

"Took you long enough." Sam grumbled walking towards the exit. "I never understood why it takes girls so much longer than guys to pee." When we walked out into the open air I saw Dean pumping gas for the small sports car Sam and I were in. Ben was still safely inside the Impala, headphones in.

Dean just nodded at me and I nodded back. I got in the passenger side as Dean handed Sam the reciept, why they kept those I will never know.

"Alright, we are headed to Branson, Missouri." Sam started, I reached over and turned the radio down so I could hear him better. "I don't know if you are familiar with it but it is a major tourist town that hosts dried up performers." I nodded my head, I'd been to an amusement park, Silver Dollar City, that was located in Branson.

"Yah, I've been there a few times, what's up?" I asked playing with a loose string on my shirt.

"Me and Dean found that there have been killings going in the amusement park there, Silver Dollar City." Sam continued, I snorted, go figure, that was a place a I knew well. "Almost all of the unique deaths are happening during the later hours that the park is opened underneath a ride called Thunderation."

I nodded, I knew what ride he was talking about. When I had said I'd been there I meant often my sister used to work there so I got to explore the place like crazy and I couldn't even count how many times I'd ridden the said ride. "That ride is in the woods." I said. "There isn't any pavement or anything like that just grass underneath it. It has a good fence surrounding it on the side that is in the park, but the ride goes by a road, and that fence isn't that good."

"Well, you will be a big help on this hunt." Sam said looking at the time. We could probably get there in one days drive, which was nice for a change.

"Can I ride some rides?" I asked suddenly. "I mean I've ridden them a hundred times but I have good memories there." I said, my voice dropping to a low tone. I hadn't thought about my family a lot since I joined the Winchesters, but now the sting of their deaths was like a knife in my heart.

"Yah, you can." Sam said looking over at me and sensing my emotions. "You feel like you've lost another family don't you?" He asked, I just turned the radio back up and looked out the window. For the first time ever I wished that I hadn't of tricked the brothers into letting me come with them.

We pulled up to a light blue hotel that located on the strip, a long rode that was the center to most of Branson. Me and Ben were unloading the cars as the brothers went inside to check in. "I'm sorry." Ben mumbled looking up at me. "I don't know why Dean is treating you this way, you are clearly still Alex."

I smiled softly and piled my arms with bags. "It isn't your fault." I said and walked inside. Dean had just gotten the room key from the overly perky teenager at the desk and just started walking to the room when he saw us. Sam came and got the bags from both me and Ben.

We walked silently to the small room that had two beds and for once also had a couch. "You all will fight for the couch." Dean said casually and flopped on his own bed, Sam following suit. I looked at Ben and Ben looked back at me, we might have been in a relationship but until the bed was won we'd be mortal enemies.

Ben took off for it and I reached down grabbing his ankle, making him fall face first. He grunted in pain and threw an elbow that I easily dogded. I remembered what Dean had said about instructing him, and took the opportunity.

I grabbed his arm and twisted it nailing him in the gut with my knee, as he was on the ground trying to catch his breath I happily bounced to my bed, the couch. "If you really listen to what Dean has to say then you might actually have a chance to win next time." I taunted.

"Dean!" Ben whined looking at him, Dean didn't answer though. Ben was now Dean's student rather than son, the fun was just about to begin. 


	9. Chapter 9

We had decided to just take the Impala to the amusement park that day to save money and time. It was supposed to be a short twenty minute drive according to the phone, but as I had warned them it ended up almost being two hours. "So I can't even hold his hand?" I asked for the millionth time. "I mean, you can't really stop love right?" I said batting my eyelashes at him.

Dean glanced up at the rearveiw mirror and grumbled incoherently. There was a long stretch of silence, Sam was coughing, Ben was biting his lip, Dean was glaring at the unmoving car ahead of him, and I was leaning closer and closer. "Fine!" He finally snapped as the line of vehicles going towards parking moved just a half of a car length.  
I lifted a fist in the air hissing a yes before snatching up Ben's hand.

"Anyways, we were going to try and jump a fence but Sam pointed out that if we were caught, we wouldn't be able to get in at all." Dean said changing the subject, something he did everytime he lost an arguement. "So we are just one happy tourist family going to a good family friendly park." The last sentence was said with disgust.

"Turn here!" I said suddenly. "Sam made enough money in pool that we can afford the paid parking, which means we get to park closer." I said. As we finally found a spot and parked I looked through me and Ben's shared bag. He only had two knives, one silver and one iron, and a pistol. I had my hunters knife, my two seperate knives, my shotgun, pistol, and bow and arrows. For every hunt that the brothers saw successful that I played a major part in I got a new weapon.

"Are you sure we can take all that in?" Sam asked, also grabbing a couple of his own weapons. "I mean they don't have metal detectors or anything?" He asked nervously. I shut the door and cracked my neck looking around.

"Yah I'm sure." I said and started walking towards the entrance of the park. Me, Ben, and Sam were hanging out by the SDC sign while Dean went and got our tickets. He came back and we made our way to the, thankfully, shortened line. We only had to wait in the line to get inside for about ten minutes. I thought about how difficult it would be to get information out of people. Especially since the workers were made to talk like the time the park was set in, yup it would be real interesting.

"Welcome to Silver Dollar City!" The girl who was scanning tickets said to me. I nodded my head and made my way in, I grabbed a map and news paper from the stand. I didn't care what the three boys I was with said, we would need a map.

"Now where to first?" Dean asked. "How about the Saloon!" He exclaimed snatching the paper out of my hands. "Beer, girls, and people to interrogate!" Dean said. I laughed and shook my head, taking the map back from him.

"The Saloon doesn't serve beer, and if you want something fun, than we should start with Wild Fire. It's the best ride in the park." I said walking in the right direction. To be honest I had been looking forward to ride it since the day before when Sam had told me our case was here. "It goes upside down a couple times." I explained as we neared the entrance. The park was fairly small so it took no time getting from place to place, as long as you knew where they were at.

"I thought we were here on a hunt." Ben whined as we walked into the back of the line. Even with all of the people there the line wasn't too long. Probably because it wasn't very kid friendly, and most of the people that came were young families, and elderly people. I snatched Ben and got in the front row seat. "Seriously are we just going to ride rides the whole day? I was hoping to kick some ass." He said as the vehicle started moving forward.

I kicked my legs excitedly and glanced at him. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance, we are just going to have a little fun while we do it." I said as we climbed the hill.

It turned out Ben got motion sickness very easily. So we spent a couple hours just walking around and eating at verious places, Dean even got the number of worker at the Black Smith Shop. We tried to warn him she'd be rough, but he just said it meant that she could do wonders with her hands. "Are you guys ready to do some work?" Dean asked checking the time. "We killed most of the day so I say we split up, ask around and meet up by Thunderation at sunset." Dean said

Sam nodded and I nodded too, Ben kept his mouth shut. He'd learned just a few hours ago that the trainees didn't get a say in anything, they were just along for the ride. "Me and Alex will take the newer parts of the joint, you and Ben can cover the rest." Dean finished looking at me. I didn't say anything, I was excited he actually wanted to work with me again, but I wasn't sure if it was just to keep tabs on me or not.

"Alright." Sam said and looked at the time himself. "We'll see you later then." He nodded towards Ben and they both started walking to the begining to the park and me and Dean headed towards the back of it.

"You've been quiet to me." Dean said after we'd just finished talking to an actor on the street who had just told us he was the sheriff and he was to busy for our questions since he was dealing with the baldnobbers. "You aren't scared are you?" He asked, I sensed a hint of laughter in his voice, but I didn't return the emotion.

"Pissed." I replied cooly. "You have been treating me like I am nothing to you!" I shouted ignoring the stares we started to recieve. "Just because I came back a little different doesn't mean that I don't still see you as my father!" I said tears stinging my eyes, those stupid ass tears! "I am your daughter, Dean, and I would like to still be treated that way."

Dean looked down at his boots before looking back up at the sky. "I'm sorry Alex, it's just when I saw what you'd done to Ben I got scared." He admitted. "I didn't want you to lose yourself." I rolled my eyes realizing he was coming up with excuses, none of this genuine, it was how he was trained to trick the things he was hunting, or the people he had to get information from.

"C'mon." I said and trudged up a hill towards the next shop. It took us another three hours to ask everyone we could find about the incidents, and the best information we got was that each person had been saying that there were special affects on a ride that had no special affects. They had seen something that had coaxed them to go back into the woods in that area from the outside.

"It's almost sundown, we need to get to that ride." Dean said looking up at the sky, sure enough the sun was just about to disappear behind the trees. We walked swiftly to the ride where Sam and Ben were waiting. The brothers decided after sharing information that this could be a good test for me and Ben and made us go get in line alone. Me and Ben both knew it was just because they were to lazy to do it themselves.

"How was Dean?" Ben asked a couple moments of silence. "He wasn't to awful was he?"

I shook my head. "Fake, but not mean, I'm not sure which one is worse." We climbed up the wooden steps to where the passengers got loaded on to the coasters cars. We still had four rides to go. "Make sure to listen to the people coming off of the ride, if you hear any of them mention seeing something out of the ordinary, ditch me and follow them." I said as the coaster came to a screeching hault in front of us. Four rides later we still hadn't heard or seen anything so we both climbed into the seats and buckled ourselves in. "Don't puke this time."

Ben stuck his tongue out at me. "I'll be okay as long as it doesn't go upside down." He said as it started to move slowly. Me and Ben didn't talk or throw our hands up, or even make a sound. We were focused on looking at the surroundings, we needed to see what the victims had seen. We were dissapointed when the ride stopped that we hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. "Great, now we will have to come back." He said grumpily as we walked back towards the Winchesters. 


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in the bathroom of the hotel room later that night chanting a spell that I had looked up. Sure enough the image of Crowley was suddenly burned into the mirror. "Where did you learn that?" He snapped annoyed. "Don't tell you just looked it up on the internet, oh let me guess, Alistair actually taught you about demons!" The king said snarcally.

I just rolled my eyes and held up a spell book that I was currently teaching Ben. "It turns out the books Dean and Sam use to teach Latin are actually useful if you've spent some time in hell." I said back. "Anyways, I was wondering what it would take to get Shadow back." I said whispering now. "I won't work for you under any other terms."

"I want you to tell me more about the baby Squirrel." He said. Crowley didn't have to elaborate I knew he was talking about Ben and my gut twisted, Shadow was more important at the moment though. Not to mention, I could warn Ben if Crowley was planning on doing anything. "I'm sure you are taking part in his training, so I want you to tell me what he struggles with and how his progress is going. You check in once a week and I will leave you alone other than that, after my goal is accomplished you will get your precious pet."

I nodded and swiped my hand over the mirror making the image disappear. That was my fate then, I would have to betray one of the only people there for me at the moment. And the worst part? I was going to do it full heartedly. "Alex are you almost done?" Dean said knocking on the door to the bathroom. My head shot up and I opened the door.

"Yah sorry it took me so long, what do you need?" I asked plastering a smile onto my face. At the end of the day, no matter what has happened I just needed to smile.

"Cas is here to talk to you." The tone in Dean's voice was dark and I knew he knew something I didn't want him to know. I just nodded my head my smile fading from my face as I walked back into the main area. "What is this?" Dean asked sharply. I looked at the screen Castiel was currently holding and felt my stomach drop. It was the video of me slashing the girl in the restroom's throat.

"It was Crowley." I said not denying I had done it. "At the time it was the only way I knew how to get a hold of him and he wanted to talk to me, right then." I explained. "It was stupid and I feel guilty but obviously you can't see me face, so they don't know it was me." I rushed out waiting for the iron chains and the harsh beatings.

"I am going to need to talk to him." Dean ground out slamming the laptop shut. "You are to go to sleep now. You can still be on this case but if anythign even remotely out of line happens you are going to have hell to pay." Dean said his hands visibly shaking. I just nodded my head and climbed underneath the covers on the couch.

Ben didn't even look at me, he just sat on the floor sharpening his knife, over and over and over again. I decided I didn't want to torture myself by trying to figure out if he'd ever look at me the same again, so instead I rolled over looking at the wall and closed my eyes, willing this nightmare to end.

The next morning Dean woke me up early. "I want you to come with me to talk to Crowley." He said softly, all anger he had the night before seemed to have disappeared. "I judged you to harshly, you under his command." He said as I sat up.

I didn't reply and just put on my shoes, since I had slept in my clothes I didn't need to change. I followed Dean outside of the hotel room and into a nearby alley where he already had a demon trap set up and things to summon him. "You really think he will come?" I asked, unsure.

Dean nodded and lit the finale candle. "Crowley, come on!" Dean shouted, he'd learned a few years ago that you with certain demons you didn't need to chant, since Crolwey had his own sigil he was one of them. "We are waiting for you!"

"What do you two want?" Crowley snapped, there was an odd lack of his usual banter and sarcasm, he wanted to just figure out what he wanted and leave. "Oh, so you found out that my newest addition to the anti-Winchester team was coniving against you?" He said.

"I want you to leave her alone, give her back Shadow and let her live her life." Dean said, his usual banter and sarcasm had also been left behind. "She's mine, she wasn't even supposed to go to hell yet! You know that, Alistair, your man, was pissed and took her unrightfully!" I smiled softly, this had been the Dean I'd been missing so much, the one who would fight for me.

"What would I get in return?" Crowley snapped suddenly. "If you can offer me something that is even a sweeter deal than having a spy than tell me!" I took a slow step back, it was hard to think that when I was human I wouldn't have feared him.

"What about more souls." Dean said taking a deep breath. "We can find you more souls." My mouth gaped open, Dean was offering to act as a crossroads demon in order to save me. Dean who thought that only he could save the world, Dean who had tried his hardest to convince himself he was a good guy, was throwing everything he had ever believed away.

"Deal, you have two weeks to get me ten souls." Crowley said and looked down at the devil's trap. "Would you let me go now?" He asked irritable. He had changed the subject suddenly just like Dean did in defeat, man those two were a lot alike.


	11. Chapter 11

"I saw it!" I said running up to Dean. "It's inside of the tunnel, I have to get in there now!" I said the itch to go to the sparkling figure consuming me. Dean frowned but didn't protest.

"Alright, me and Alex will head over to the tunnel, you and Ben can watch out for anything unusual." Dean said hopping over the fence we'd been standing by, and people said white boys couldn't jump. I was shorter so I had to get a little boost from Sam, but I made it over easily. Ben came next and them Sam appeared, I was practically jumping up and down, my gun cocked and ready to go.

"We meet up at the Impala in an hour." Dean said. "If one of us is late you wait thirty minutes." He instructed. All of us nodded in agreement, and my eyes met Ben's. His were anxious and fearful, yet determined at the same time. He would make a good hunter if he really tried, it didn't matter that he didn't have the malice towards the creatures like the rest of us. Hell, that might have even made him a better hunter!

Me and Dean were walking through the forest heading towards the spiral the track made before plunging into darkness. I heard screams and jumped everytime the ride passed us over head. "I hadn't even thought of asking Sam as to how the people actually died, it never occured to me that the Puck could've lured them in just to have the ride kill them. I shook the feeling off and focused on the movement of Dean's body.

"There!" I said and pointed at the right spot. "I'm not sure how the hell we are supposed to get down there!" I exclaimed. The tracks went into the narrow tunnel and left only a few feet on either side clear for someone to walk. It was obvious that the only time someone was meant to go in there was if the ride was broken down. "I can go alone."

"No, we will just time it right." Dean said walking closer, lights illuminated this area, something the park did for the hours after dark. We were huddled down beside a tree when the next car came by. Both me and Dean held our breaths counting in our heads. I was hoping to have a little over three minutes for a time span but it turned out only be about two and a half. "Alright after the next one we go, we see it we shoot we leave." He instructed.

I nodded my consent and got into a position to get ready to bolt. The next car came zooming by and I took off not waiting to see if Dean was with me. I ran into the tunnel and looked around only pausing for a second. I was counting in my head how much time I had left.

When I saw Dean's shadow enter the area he suddenly stopped falling flat on his butt. "Dean!" I shouted running over but the same invisible area kept me from getting to him. Right after I had figured that out a weight crashed into me slamming me onto the tracks. I saw Dean on the phone, most likely with Sam as I became alarmed, my counting had reached a minute and a half. I had only one more minute to live.

I looked up to see the shimmering being solidify into a very hairy man. I struggled reaching for my gun that had slid out of the way. I felt more weight pressed against me and realized that this was it, I was going to die... again. It wasn't until I heard the rumbling of the coaster come nearer that I remembered the silver knife stuck in my boot. I reached down trying to stretch and get it, but it wasn't working.

I heard the Puck laugh as the the train full of people became visible, all of their eyes looked horrified and then suddenly they stopped. This seemed to have suprised the Puck and I finally reached the silver knife. I slashed open it's throat and then shoved it off me. If felt warm arms around me and I leaned into them. "You have got to stop almost dieing." Dean whispered in my ear.

I laughed back at him. "Don't you know that it's kinda my thing?"

He kissed my forehead and looked back up at the train. "We should probably get out of here." He said. I nodded again and ran out of the tunnel we decided to take the safe route and headed towards the fence that was next to the road. "Call your uncle and tell him to pick us up he should be on his way to the car."

Once we were by the trees the road in front of us I got out my cell phone and hit speed dial two. "Hey, you guys make it okay?" I heard Sam's voice ask.

"Yah we're good, I got a little roughed up but since the ride stopped all of sudden I'm alive." I explained looking back at the forest. For some reason this hunt didn't feel quite as successful as it should've.

"Yah, that was me, whenever Dean got trapped out of there he called me and we stopped the ride." Sam explained. I heard the car door open and then shut again. "Are you guys coming or do you want us to pick you up somewhere?"

"We are waiting by the main road in, we will walk up to the light and wait for you there." I said it looking at Dean so he understood. We both started walking to it. "Something doesn't feel right about this Sam." I said biting my lip. "You think you could spend another night here just in case?"

"Well I guess we can as long as we lay low, we may need to get another hotel for the evening." He said. "I have to go there is a lot of traffic we can talk more about this with Dean." I sighed and hung up the phone.

"They on their way?" Dean asked looking back at me.


	12. Chapter 12

I somehow talked the three boys into letting us stay an extra night. Dean had just insisted that we change hotel's and move across town. "Why are you so uneasy about this hunt anyways? It seems fine to me." Ben said playing with some dust sitting in Sam's car, we'd both decided to ride to our new location with him.

"My biggest thing is that you looked at that same picture so why didn't you have any issues?" I said looking at him. "I mean I'm worried Ben last time I was on a hunt someone died, now granted it was me, but I'm bad luck Ben." I bit my lip thinking about how bad of an idea it was to let me come. "Just promise you will try your hardest to be okay."

"Yah, I promise." He said and lightly kissed my lips. "I wouldn't want to put you through anymore pain." I smiled at him and looked back out of the window. There were to many things running through my head, none of them were good. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

We found a new hotel and this time it had a fold out couch, which meant me and Ben actually got to share a bed. I couldn't help but think about how my late family would've flipped if they saw it. I flopped down on the crappy spring matress and stretched. "Where'd Dean and Sam go?" Ben asked stepping out of the shower.

"They went out to the bar, told me to watch you, and for us to behave." I explained and grabbed the remote flipping through the channels on the TV. "How did you like it, hunting I mean." I asked prodding him for the answer that I recieved.

"Well I didn't get to see much action but other than that I like it." Ben said laying down on the bed next to me and rapping his arms around my waste. "I love it, this is what I want to do, ever since I learned what Dean did, I wanted to do it also."

"Why didn't you ask him about it sooner?" I asked turning around our faces centimeters apart. "Mm, thats right he wanted to keep you out of all of this." I said smiling softly. "He's very protective especially of you."

"Now its my turn to ask you a question." He said laughing. "Why doesn't Dean ever treat you the same way he treats me, he babies me in comparison."

"I've been through a lot, I've seen my whole family get slaughtered, I've been chased down mentally insane children, I've had hallucinations." My hand drifted to his neck and I leaned in. "You don't want the price that comes with the freedom I have." I said and kissed him. Suddenly the kiss became more passionate, and Dean's instructions to behave flew out of the window.

It was going on two in the morning when I felt the bed shift. I rolled over and saw Ben standing up. "Babe where're you going?" I asked groggily. He didn't answer as I watched him get dressed. "Ben?" I said getting worried. I shot up and got dressed quickly myself before following him out the door. I followed him for a while, regretting the fact that I left my weapons back at the hotel.

My stomach dropped when I saw him enter the woods surrounding Silver Dollar City. "Ben!" I shouted, freaking out now. I ran up to him and stood infront of him pushing him backwards. I did everything I could think of to stop him, even attempting to knock him out, but it seemed it was all just useless. Whenever we entered the the track area for Thunderation I took out my phone and called Dean, somthing I didn't want to do just in case he was too drunk, or in bed with someone.

"Hello." He slurred. I cursed inwardly at both of our stupidity. "Alex, are you there?" I shook my head and focused at the task at hand.

"Yah, sorry. Apparently Ben was affected by the picture, I followed him to the woods underneath that ride." I said my voice panicked and urgent. There was a pause and harsh breathing on the other line for a moment.

"I'm on my I'll call Sam you just focus on keeping him out of there." Dean said. I heard a girls voice protesting in the background. "I'm sorry its my son." Dean said. And then I heard something that sounded suspiciously like 'your son!'

"Dean I forgot all my weapons." I said softly. That was a huge rooky mistake on my part. I shouldn't have gone anywhere especially after dark without any of them. "Please hurry."

Deep down I knew, Dean wouldn't make it in time. Ten minutes later Ben wandered towards the tunnel. I ran ahead of him again trying once again to stop him, but just like before nothing worked. I was heading into full on panic mode. My eyes turned black and growled in frustration pushing Ben back with all of my force. Ben only stumbled. And then right before my eyes he entered the blackness. I tried to follow but just like Dean I couldn't get inside.

"Ben!" I shouted trying to coax him out. It was like he was in a trance, he didn't respond to anything. And then I saw it that sparkling figure near my boyfriend, my only friend. My knees hit the ground as the guilt tore at my heart, and just like that Ben was gone.

The barrier lifted and the thing that I had thought I killed turned to me advancing. I didn't move, didn't try to fight, my eyes were glued on Ben's lifeless form. I heard a gun shot, then another, and finally a third. I turned my head slowly to see Dean run up. "I'm sorry." Was all I could whisper. I wasn't sorry because he had lost his son, I was sorry that it was my fault.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean didn't say anything to me as the three of us sat around the fire, watching it burn higher and higher. "You can't blame yourself." Sam said laying a hand on my shoulder. "It will eat you alive if you do." I just shoved him away and turned around. I realized that this is how the guys felt when I died. I also knew now that it was much worse being the one left behind.

We drove in complete silence for almost forty minutes before Dean said. "You are going to go to boarding school. We will visit and you can come home for the holidays but I don't want you hunting anymore." He said. My jaw dropped and I growled in frustration.

"I'd rather go with Crowley." I snapped back at him. "Because right now he sounds a hell of a lot better than you!" I shouted. Dean turned around and glared at me his eyes blazing with white hot rage.

"You're one to talk! You killed Ben! I gave you one job, just one, and what do you do? You fail at it." I growled again my eyes turning black and Dean pulled the vehicle over to the side of the road. Dean opened his door and Sam grabbed his arm trying to stop him but it didn't work. I tried to scramble out the other side of the car but Dean grabbed my arm and yanked me out onto the blacktop. I grunted in pain but stood up sqauring off. This was a fight for who would get their way and I wanted to win.

I felt a solid punch to the jaw but I retaliated with on to the gut and I kick. The fight didn't last long after that, Dean was smart enough to know that I could hold my own in a fist fight so he took me to the ground. He quickly got me in a choke hold and then it was over. I would be cut off from the boys and the rest of society to go to a boarding school. Dean was right though it was my fault Ben was dead and maybe I needed to be kept locked away.

We drove up to the big historical building that was located in the middle of nowhere. It had a gravel loop drive way and trees dotting here and there. On either side of the main building were two newer buildings that I assumed were the dorm rooms. There were also a few other buildings dotting the land. "I can take it from here." I said grabbing my bags. Dean hugged me suddenly and smiled softly.

"We will visit." He promised and took off his precious necklace, handing it to me. "Keep this with you okay." I nodded and hugged Sam. After saying my last goodbyes I turned and headed into the building. I would need to get checked in and settled in. My life as a hunter was over until I graduated. There was no sweetness to this ending just the bitter part.


End file.
